BABY SHOWER DE KURENAI
by aliss 128
Summary: Las kunoichis areglan una fiesta en honor a kurenai, la principal razon, que les habla de su relacion con azuma en este fic describire lo mejor posible como fue la relacion de kurenai y azuma


Ok este es un fic que más allá de ser creado para entretenerlos es uno necesario, porque muchos de ustedes no deben saber cómo fue la relación de azuma y kurenai. Eh ahí mi misión, esta pareja no es mi favorita pero si lo piensan hasta el momento es la única establecida formalmente, ustedes saben que no son míos los personajes. Etc. Sin más retrasos el FIC.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0

Era una noche algo helada pero ante el calor de la compañera de una mujer embarazada esto ni se notaba. Eran las 19:45 en la casa de kurenai donde se festejaba el "baby shower" ya saben en honor a su embarazo….la hokage y shisune estaban presentes, estaban los típicos ninjas y sus sensei y la festejada "kurenai". Tan significativa fiesta solo puede ser organizada por la chicas que están tan emocionadas con el embarazo de kurenai, todos los invitados habían llegado, asique toca continuar. Los extraño es que esta no era una fiesta de "baby shower" común y corriente, ya que fue planeada específicamente por las chicas como: sakura, ino, ten ten y hinata que querían saber cómo fue "la historia de amor" de azuma y kurenai.

Sakura e ino anuncian el comienzo.

-1º vamos a dar nuestros más sinceros deseos a kurenai y el futuro bebe, y lúe…-sakura fue interrumpida.

-y luego todos les daremos su regalos, los abriremos, haremos "competencia de vestir" y por ultimo! Le haremos pequeñas preguntas a la futura madre-dijo ino llamando la atención verdaderamente, claro se ganó unas miraditas de odio de parte de sakura.

Entre los invitados había uno que era el que más impaciente estaba por dar sus "deseos".

-yo seré el futuro sensei de bebe, es mi misión-dice shikamaru con un entusiasmos único, claro único en el.

-gracias shikamaru, agradezco tu interés….

-vaya! Si shikamaru ve todo tipo de acción con ojos de fastidio-se burló ino.

-ya, ya, ya yo deseo que el niño…-naruto se detuvo algo confundido.

-ocurre algo?- le decía lee que estaba a su lado

-bueno… aún no sabemos si es niño o niña-decía confuso el rubio.

-ah! Tunade-sa….-sakura dijo mientras desviaba su mirada a su maestra pero esta le interrumpió.

-descuida sakura….. Traje la prueba de radiografía-dijo tsunade con un sobre en su mano mientras se acercaba a kurenai-¡felicidades! Deseo que tu hijo crezca sano y fuerte-le dijo tsunade con una de esa sonrisa que no muestra muy seguido. La abraza. Kurenai toma el sobre y tsunade vuelve a su lugar.

-entonces…..es niño?-pregunto torpemente naruto.

Ahh…. Naruto es obvio, es NIÑO!-le grito sakura.

Entonces todos empezaron a dar sus deseos más sinceros hacia el niño y kurenai.

-muy bien!-dice sakura con más ánimo para que no vuelva a ser opacada por ino-ahorra todos pueden darle sus regalos a la madre.

Todos se acercaron a kurenai con regalos que con tan solo ver el envuelto se conmovían, los invitados entregaron sus regalos y luego animaron a kurenai para abrirlos. Mientras kurenai abría los regalos, sakura e ino repartían unos bombones a todos pidiéndolos que lo habrán cuando lo anuncien.

Entre los regalos habían ropa, zapatos, pañaleras, gorros, portarretratos, etc.

-ok todos habrán los bombones y los que le tocaron un bombón con una cinta dorada al contorno pasen al frente-dijo ino muy animada.

Los que pasaron al frente fueron: kakashi, gay, naruto, anko, hinata y ten ten.

Ahorra ino y sakura guiaron a los 6 hacia una mesa donde habían 6 muñecos a lado de ellos ropa y pañales.

-ahorra presentaremos la competencia de vestir-dice sakura mirando a las demás personas y dirigiendo su vista las 6 personas-ustedes deben vestir correctamente el ¿premio? Ese será el derecho a ser el padrino y madrina del niño-dijo sakura con entusiasmo.

Entonces ella dio la señal "!comiencen!" y los 6 empezaron, kakashi no tuvo oportunidad él no era el indicado, no pudo ni ponerle el pañal, hinata lo hacía muy bien no cabía duda de que sería una excelente futura madre, pero anko lo hizo a la velocidad de la luz, todos quedaron perplejo, ¿Cómo una chica tan desprendida y poco interesada en el tema lo pudo hacer tan rápido?, y si fue como anko fue la 1º en terminar, al parecer estaba satisfecha, la idea de ser madrina la emocionaba, naruto fue el que peor lo hizo, su muñeco estaba al revés y cuando logro poner el pañal lo hizo al reverso, ten ten en verdad que no pudo no lo hizo mejor que naruto en verdad ella no nació para ser niñera y por ultimo gay que al parecer tenía la fórmula secreta porque además de estar motivado por las porras de leer izo todo el procedimiento con calma y todo el tiempo del mundo, el conocía muy bien a kakashi su eterno rival y supo que no lo lograría, era muy torpe para algo tan pequeño y bueno cualquiera sabría que naruto no servía para esto, asique contaba con el tiempo suficiente y lo logro.

-muy bien maito gay y mitarashi anko son los padrinos del bebe de kurenai-dijo sakura. Todos aplaudieron y así festejaron el nombramiento

-ahora sí!-dijo emocionada ino-todos le vamos a preguntar 3 simples cosas kurenai-sen….-esta vez ino fue interrumpida por sakura.

-kurenai-sensei! La primera pregunta será…..-dijo sakura con bastante emoción-¿Cómo fue su relación con azuma-sensei?

Todos querían la respuesta y empezaron a motivar a kurenai para que esta les de su preciada respuesta.

-bueno…..azuma y yo nos conocimos de niños, él y yo crecimos con sentimientos el uno por el otro…..entrenábamos juntos, me ayudaba con alguna técnica y sobre todo él siempre estuvo con migo cuando afrontaba a la "vida" el me reconforto y me animo después de que mi padre murió en el enfrentamiento con el kyubi y desde eso momentos más que nunca los sentimientos que nosotros nos teníamos florecieron grandemente el me protegía y siempre se mostraba fuerte y protector con migo y yo lo esperaba con ansias después de cada misión, al crecer seguíamos tan unidos pero aún más, sabíamos a la perfección de nuestros sentimientos y que éramos correspondidos, para mí nunca hubo otro hombre más que él, nos amábamos en verdad. Los entrenamientos se hacían cada vez menos serios más nos la pasábamos jugando, charlando y pensando en nosotros. Azuma nunca fue capaz de declararse correctamente a pesar de que sabía que yo estaba enamorada de él, clara que era algo obvio después de tantas salidas al cine, al parque, a la academia…no necesitábamos de palabras…la primera vez que nos besamos fue cuando el volvió del país del fuego, al parecer paso tanto tiempo que solo queríamos vernos esa vez se encontraba algo decaído por no entender el de conformismo de su padre al cumplir su misión en el país de fuego, la verdad fue mágico, desde entonces nosotros nos consideramos una pareja oficialmente, aunque nadie lo sabía, pero si teníamos una relación de esas donde peleas, perdonas, te resientes y por ultimo terminas enamorándote más, mantuvimos esa especie de relación por año, pero un día cuando el volvió de una misión y me sito al campo de entrenamiento 13, por primera vez me declaro su amor de una forma en especial, aunque ya lo sabía, después de todo era necesario pues esa noche me pidió que nos casáramos…(recordó con tristeza, mientras todos incluso los más reservados como kakashi no podían evitar escuchar la historia)…..yo no dude en aceptar y esa noche nos quedamos mirando las estrellas y fue la 1º vez en que yo y azuma estuvimos juntos….(todos lograron captar a que se refería kurenai con "estuvimos juntos esa noche" les estaba revelando la noche en que kurenai quedo embarazada!)…a los dos meses me entere que estaba embarazada, fue complicado decírselo a azuma pero yo sabía que el problema era como lo tomarían los demás….yo y azuma fuimos muy felices con la noticia y más cuando íbamos a las revisiones en secreto…ese día decidimos informar a los demás de todo…..pero…..no regreso de aquella misión….-su voz se quebró y los invitados en serio no se sintieron bien de hacer recordar esos detalles a kurenai-pero….ahora estoy más estable y ya no me siento más aturdida, todos ustedes me han reanimado y en verdad recordad todos esos buenos momentos me reanima!

Las dos otras preguntas se fueron a la basura la fiesta término eran las 23:25 y todos se despidieron de kurenai con un efecto muy grande cuando todos se habían ido y solo se quedó shikamaru, este fue acompañado hasta la puerta y antes de irse le dijo:

-¿y cómo se llamara?

-uhmm….. Azuma

FIN

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

No se ustedes pero a mí me conmueve y entristece la muerte de azuma.

¡COMO SE ATREVE A MORIR TENIENTO UNA NOVIA EMBARAZADA! ¡HOMBRES ASI SON!


End file.
